Til' Death Do We Part
by Hanyou Kagome 85
Summary: Kagome has a vision that prevents her from going to the feudal era for everyone's safety. Inuyahsa gets mad making her mad. So Kagome's has to spend time away...will her feudal era friends survive?


Chp. 1-The Beginning

There Kagome was lying in the beautiful green meadow with flowers scattered everywhere. The cool wet wind was blowing through the blades of grass and through Kagome's jet black hair. The sun warmly shone on her face, just enough so she could take a nap. Instead she lay there starring at the whit fluffy clouds and the many different birds flying by.

'Feels like home.' Kagome thought.

And in a second she was bolt straight up.

'Where am I anyway?' She wondered clueless.

She scanned the meadow quickly. In a minute she spotted her feudal era group of friends. Her legs picked her up and she took a step toward them. But then she turned and spotted her family. So, instead, she ran towards them. The grass grew brighter, the flowers' colors became more defined, the wind grew softer, and the sun's rays became warmer.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome smiled when she reached her family.

They only smiled.

"Uhhhhh" Kagome paused. "Well, I'm gonna go to Inuyasha now."

Her family's faces became troubled as they shook their heads. Ms. Higurashi reached out her hand and touched Kagome's turned back.

"Huh?" Kagome turned. "What's wrong?"

Her family just stood shaking their heads.

"Should I not go?" Kagome asked.

The heads kept shaking.

"But---come on! I'll be right back!" Kagome brushed her mother's hand away.

She dashed toward Inuyasha and the others. Slowly the grass became dull, flowers blurry, the wind strong with a heavy chill and the sun's rays began to fade. Kagome slowed to a walk. She noticed these things as the grass crunched beneath her feet. She inched closer to her gleaming friends, the only thing that kept her going.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome cracked a smile as she reached out toward him.

A slight brush of the red haori and there was a crimson red flash that covered everything. Kagome shut her eyes while the flash then they shot open. Everything was up in flames. Bewildered Kagome ventured a few feet into the sea of flames. She whipped her head back and forth, searching.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice rang in her ears. "SHIPPOU! MIROKU! SANGO! KIARA! ---INUYASHA!"

Large tears rolled off of Kagome's fair chin. She whipped her eyes quickly to clear her sight. A certain jolt shocked Kagome's right side so she turned.

"S-sa-san-SANGO!" Tears sped down Kagome's cheeks.

She stumbled to her knees at the side of her befallen friend. Blood traveled from Sango's mouth and her face was covered with dirt and cuts. Her hair was no longer in a neat ponytail but untied and flying everywhere. The usual skin tight youkai fighting outfit was shredded and the demon cat laid limp next to the beat up body.

"NO! Sango come on---heh ---heh ---joke's over right---come on!" Kagome gently shook Sango's lifeless body, splattering tears all over her friends face.

Another jolt to Kagome's left.

"Not MIROKU, TOO!" Kagome ran to her other fallen friend.

His condition was no better than Sango's. Another jolt.

"SHIPPOU!" Kagome dashed to the small fox demon.

Same as the last and the one before. Then there was one last, strong jolt. Kagome kept her eyes on Shippou's little face, not wanting to turn. She knew it would be too much but she also dreadfully knew she couldn't run from it. Slowly she turned to face the bone eating well and not far behind was the tree she found Inuyasha covered in flames. But her eyes were locked on the bone eating well. There laid the silver haired half-demon against the well. Kagome struggled to push herself up and was successful. Her steps---her every movement were shaky. Until she collapsed in front of the half-demon. A huge gruesome hole ran through Inuyasha's chest --- where his heart would be.

"Heh--- just like when I first met you." Kagome weakly smiled as she stroked his pale cheek. "So peaceful---like you're asleep."

Tears dripped onto Inuyasha's haori.

"But you won't wake up this time, will you? WILL YOU!" Kagome crumbled onto Inuyasha's bloody chest. "I never got to tell you---but I thought I'd have all the time in the world---So I kept putting it off---you know"

Kagome sniffed. Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the meadow off fire. Kagome shifted her eyes. A dark pillar shot into the sky form where Miroku lay. It slowly became wider, from the top, sucking up everything and anything. Kagome's gripped Inuyasha's haori tight as she saw Sango, Kiara, and Shippou fly into the black hole. First, it was a slight tug at her shoe and then it grew stronger. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as they began to fly in, too.

"Might as well tell you now." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha face before she was covered in darkness. "I LOVE---"

Thx for reading. I have another story called Gone Today Here Tomorrow hope you read and comment on that story and this…hope u enjoyed 


End file.
